Can't you see?
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Sara is about to lose every single hint of hope she still has.


_**Can't you see?**_

Author: CSISteph Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and every single one person that contributed to make the show the success it is! Could someone, please tell me why they always have to torture the characters mentally and emotionally as well as the viewers?

Classification: Grissom/Sara drama and a hint of romance.

Rating: T (+13 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none.

Summery: Sara is about to lose every single hint of hope she still has.

**Author's note: **Could someone please tell me why they always feel the need to torture the characters they create mentally and emotionally as well as the viewers? Come on! It does you make wanna quit every shipper part there is in a show. Anyway this is my first CSI story so be gentle with me, please.

As always thank you so much, Beth, for beta-ing my stories – without you, honey, I think I would have quit everything a long time ago.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

Sara Sidle was walking in the streets of Las Vegas, lost in her thoughts; a single tear was running down her cheek. Why did she keep doing this to herself? Maybe because she was a little bit of a masochist… none of this was making any sense anymore.

She loved him. She loved him with everything she had, but it was no use. Grissom was afraid; she knew it, and she couldn't figure out why. Exposing too much of himself? Why? She wouldn't hold it against him. It was like Grissom had two different sides: one that was pushing her away – as far as possible from him as he could – and the other that looked her so intently sometimes, and talked with her. He was… seductive, but then again…

Sara couldn't take it anymore. Each close encounter they had made the pain worse. If their game was to go on forever, she would die, because each time her heart broke a little more. For her own sanity, she had to leave – leave him, leave them all.

_Can't you see?_

_Can't you see the love I feel for you?_

_Can't you see how much you mean to me?_

_Each time I see these eyes of yours, I'd wish I could lose myself in them_

_Can't you see how I'm drawn to you?_

_I would do anything to please you._

_I would die for you._

_I wouldn't care a damn if something would happen to me as _

_Long as you are ok _

_I fell for you the first second I laid my eyes on you._

_I wish you would be able to trust me enough to open up to me_

_Sometimes, I want to run away form you, but what good would it do?_

_You can't see love, it's like the wind, but it's undeniable._

_So all I can do is hope that one day you'll see what's facing you _

_I'm in love with you and I always will be…_

_Can't you see that all I want to do is hold you,_

_Kiss you, love you as long as I live_

_As much as I would wish it, I can't give up on you._

_You are the air I breathe, the reason why I wake up _

_Without you, I would miss a part of my heart and I would die _

_So if all I can get is a glimpse of what it could be, that's _

_What I'll take, because I love you. _

But that was something he would never see. As difficult as it had been to do so, she had given up on them. She was starting to wish she couldn't feel anything at all. Maybe life would go on more easily if she could shut out every single feeling and emotion.

That way she wouldn't be hurt anymore. Even dying would be sweeter than to live this life. Why do people deny themselves the way they do? Don't expose yourself so you won't get hurt…

Maybe this wasn't such a bad tactic to protect yourself, but then how do you end up…?

Sara felt a rain drop falling on her cheek. She lifted her head and looked at the sky. It had almost turned black – just like her heart, she thought for a minute. She wondered if Gil had already read the letter she'd left for him on his desk.

TBC…


End file.
